We deserve a stand!
by Manual Breathing
Summary: we all know our favorite mister,shinigami, and assasin,but what about the other side characters! they need some air time too! mainly centered around kilik,Ox,kim,and their weapons.Some coupling and lots of friendly humor.R


I just couldn't help it

I just couldn't help it. I noticed that a lot of fics have been centered around the main characters (NO duh! They're the main characters!!) but I think there are a lot of other side characters that need love too!! So I decided to make a bunch of drabble stories for them! This'll mainly center around ox, kilik, and Kim (they need love Dangit!!)and probably a few shipping all around.

Now on with the drabbles!!

I don't own soul eater (and this drabble series'll probably have nothing to do with him either!hit with brick)

* * *

It was a normal day in shibusen. All the misters and their weapons sat at their desks while watching their teacher dissect another endangered species, just waiting for the bell to ring.

Kilik dropped farther into his seat, already getting bored with the normal routine of Maka questioning why they're dissecting it if it's endangered, Stine-sensei replying he should be able to see what's inside before they go extinct, same old same old. He glanced over to his two little partners as they paid no attention to the argument. They were in their own little world, just scribbling random drawings on the paper.

As he observed Fire was drawing a picture of a little field with purple streams and swirly blue trees while Thunder was drawing the ocean with a big green fish snapping at the birds. Both pictures looked goofy and odd but cute and innocent, just as any picture by little kids should be. Kilik just realized that both his partners **WERE** little kids, just innocent and imaginative as any should be.

At that thought a pain of guilt struck him. Little kids, too small and young to be fighting in a war such as the one they were in right now. They shouldn't be here, fighting, training and risking their lives just for the sake of battle. Kilik wondered what happened to them, why were they here in the first place? Shouldn't they be playing somewhere in nature with their family back in the mountains? And their mother? Shouldn't they be with her being raised by her?

Raised by someone other than himself?

The thoughts kept rushing with through his head. If they were able to grow up normal, with a family ad fun, what would come of him? He surly could take care of himself, but what about fighting? He's only been able to be useful with hand to hand combat, so finding a weapon would be hard, wouldn't it? And the things he's learned from them/ the things that made him who he is now. Would he change if he never meet the little duo.

Fire's blue crayon started to run out after the last little tree he made. Glancing over he reached over to the one his brother was using and grabbed it out of his hand. Annoyed that Fire took his crayon, Thunder grabbed back for the crayon trying to pull it from his brother's hands. The two ended up having a pulling contest for the prized crayon.

Snapped out of his train of thoughts by the commotion, Kilik noticed that his weapons were fighting again. Looking to see what it was about this time it turned out to be a blue crayon. Noticing that Fire was winning the tug battle and Thunder was on the verge of tears form losing what was his, Kilik knew if he didn't act fast things would get messy.

Stretching over the two he pulled the crayon out of their little tug war. Before either of them could protest or grab for it, he snapped the crayon in two, handing a half to each.

Studying their own piece and comparing it to the other, they both looked up to kilik and smiled, satisfied with the even trade. Going back to their drawings Kilik realized something again. They were both little innocent kids…

Little innocent kids that needed someone to look after them and understand them.

They needed him to be the one to play with, to raise them from good and bad, and stuck with him by their own will to fight with him. They respected him and thought of him as everything to a friend, older brother, mother, and everything that they needed.

They needed him as much as he needed them.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. As everyone got up to leave and rush out of the place to do something better, Kilik squatted down to his little partners as they collected their art.

With a big grin he said "Hey, how about we go and get some ice cream?"

Both liking the idea, they smiled and nodded vigorously in response. Jumping and skipping hand in hand with kilik calmly in the middle, they went to enjoy the treat and each other's company.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this, kilik like a big brother and fire and Thunder as cute little preschoolers!! I always wondered what kilik thought of little kids in a life and death battle, so this came up. I really should be writing my oral report….Read&Review! hit with a brick for procrastinating

Up next should be shipping!!


End file.
